Crateria
|caption = Crateria in Super Smash Flash 2. |universe = |appearance = Super Smash Flash 2 |home = |size = Large |availability = Starter |music = *''Super Metroid Medley'' *''Lower Norfair'' |game = SSF2 |series = Metroid |legality = Banned }} Crateria ( ) is a starter stage in Super Smash Flash 2 which hails from the series. It based on the surface location from Planet Zebes, a recurring location in the series, and is notably known for its constant never-ending acid rain. Layout The stage is somewhat big and a bit complex compared to the Metroid stages of the past. It consists of a long main platform divided in half by a tall spire. There are two ledges that extend beyond the edges of the spire. Occasionally, acid rainstorms will occur, dealing constant damage to players unless they hide beneath one of the ledges. Music *The main music track is Super Metroid Medley, an electronic rock medley of three remixed songs from Super Metroid: Samus Aran's Appearance, Upper Brinstar, Crateria Underground, and Lower Maridia. *The alternate music track is Lower Norfair, a symphonic orchestral remix of the theme that plays on the Norfair Ancient Ruins level in Super Metroid. Tournament legality Criteria is considered to be banned in tournament play. The stage itself is rather large and contains a raised section in the middle, which creates walls that allow the player to camp on the lower regions a la Sector Z. The end result is a stage that greatly encourages degenerative play and time-outs, which makes it unsuitable for tournament play. Origin .]] Crateria first appeared in the SNES game ''Super Metroid and is depicted as the surface of Planet Zebes. It is a mountainous, rocky zone which contained many caves for Samus Aran to explore. It has little vegetation, except for grass and other small plants. After Tourian's destruction in Metroid: Zero Mission, the landing site was constantly drenched by acid rain (most likely due to pollution from the destruction). This rain cannot harm her due to the physical adaptations she had gone through while on Zebes. However, the Metroid Manga seems to suggest that acid rain has always been a part of Zebes. In the Wii game Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, Acid Rain is also present in the Space Pirate Homeworld and is a very hazardous substance as it can kill Samus almost immediately if she is exposed to it without the suit called the Hazard Shield. In SSF2, Crateria is shown as a dark, gloomy area that is barely illuminated, surrounded in the inner caves of planet Zebes; much like in Super Metroid, it is constantly raining on the stage with some alarm sirens sounding to warn fighters about the incoming acid rain. The fact the acid rain causes damage might have come from the acid rain from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption as opposed to the harmless acid rain from the original Crateria. Gallery Screenshots betacrat.jpg| using Move to attack and . Rest in there.png| , , Zelda, and are in the ledges before the acid rain comes out. Chozo Statue and Geemer.png|A Geemer and a Chozo Statue appearing below. Early designs Crateria.png|Crateria's first design used in v0.8a Craterianew.png|Crateria's second design used from v0.9a to v0.9b. Z & C.png|Crateria's third design for SSF2 Beta but never released to public. Trivia *Four different medleys were composed for this stage's music track. Ironically, the one that was included was the only version that did not include the original Crateria theme. Category:Starter stages Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series